


Scattered Mosaic

by flipping_pages



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipping_pages/pseuds/flipping_pages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Arrow told him the scope his surroundings before a fight. That he had the time. But even the fastest man alive could miss things. Like a muffled ticking coming from the wall right next to his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There is no running in the air

This time there were no metahumans. Just a standard operation where a group of vicious criminals had plans to rob an elite jewelry and art showing for the elite of Central City. Nobody had anticipated that this high school dropout group of three would have the intelligence to plant a bomb in the building to work as a diversion; or for it to be detonated early at the behest of a trigger jumpy criminal leader. No one had expected it. Especially Barry.

Normally Barry was so quick that he couldn’t feel vibrations of the earth beneath his feet, even if he ran be a jackhammer in the middle of the day, or a building in the process of demolition. It just happened that way. With each fall of his foot, time slowed down and the movement around him became a picture, something that he could touch and see but not hear or feel. Sometimes he worried what it would be like if one day he couldn’t stop moving and the world was forever frozen in time and never changing unless he moved it. He decided not to think about it too much. 

Except this time.

This time, he felt the floor ripple when he sped in the building, ready to quickly subdue the thieves. He had just a glimmer of confusion in his mind before the bomb hidden in the wall blew right next to him and he was blown back, flying through the air. A millisecond later, another bomb detonated and his body was jerked again towards a newly shattered wall. No matter how fast he was his feet couldn’t run in the air and the shock of the blast made him hesitate too late from turning his body to catch his fall. 

He landed hard on his back, his head hitting the jagged concrete that had fallen from the ceiling. From a long moment after he couldn’t breathe, he panicked silently as he tried to jerk his body to inhale. His eyes snapped open as his body finally jerked and he was able to force his lungs to work. His headed felt fuzzy and his vision was blurry, clouded mostly from the smoke and debris drifting through the air. 

The entire room was dark except for small fires throughout. The windows that had been on the east side of the building were caved in and now precariously held up the sinking ceiling. A low groaning from its weight shifting drifted over to him. It took him another minute to realize his whole body felt numb and cold. So cold that he felt no need to shiver but instead had trouble finding his toes or if he even had legs anymore. For a horrible moment he thought that maybe he didn’t. He looked down through watery eyes and thankfully saw his booted red feet sticking up. 

It could have been his shock or the darkness of the room but as he gazed down at his feet he realized with slow realization that there was something sticking out him. There was a dark and grooved bar pointing straight up from where it was lodged in his lower abdomen; a two-inch rebar that had likely bent at the force of the explosion and fallen from the ceiling, only for him the fall on it. The timing must have been perfect. Or imperfect if you considered his situation. 

“I’m going to die,” he mumbled before his eyes shut and his head fell back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love feedback and suggestions. I really like Eddie/Barry and I wish there was more and this story came out of nowhere so anyone comments would be great. Also, I hate the title so I'm taking submissions for those. Maybe I'll figure it out when I have more of the story planned out. 
> 
> PM me if I need to edit anything. Thanks.


	2. Circumstances

The Rose building was modest considering it’s purpose and name. It was an older building with two floors that had been half-heartedly renovated in the past three years and then bought by an auction company. They rarely used it except for last minute charity auctions and art showings for the up and coming artist in the local area. Vibrant but weathered red brick shielded the entirety of its walls except for the two windows in front that had light green shutters. Nothing was really fancy about it except for the gleaming mosaic tile floor on the bottom level that featured rolling blue waves clashes of striking white and gold of lighting strikes cascading down, and a dark midnight blue of a night sky in the background. It was mesmerizing and completely out of place in a rickety building with outdated beams despite the renovation. Of course, none of this really mattered, the last thing anyone thought about was the structural integrity of the building when there was a cancellation in the auction houses’ venue just five hours before showing. Workers scrambled to move furniture and priceless pieces of art just two blocks down the street to the Rose building. It seemed to be such a wonderful coincidence that it was so close to the original venue and completely by the design of its future robbers.

Eddie Thawne, resident ‘pretty boy’ of the Central Police had been in the area of the Rose building picking up a surprise present for Iris. It was going to be their one-year anniversary any day now and he wanted to be prepared. As he walked along a busy intersection, his eyes momentarily stopped on a mug in the front window of a novelty shop. It was a bright red mug with white letters across it that said ‘science is cool’. Eddie smiled at the sight of it and had the brief thought of buying it after he heard that Barry’s favorite mug broke a while ago. He shook his head and kept walking down the street, wondering just when he started having thoughts about wooing Barry with presents. Not to romantically woo. No. Just a nice present to open things up between them and be friends. In no way had Eddie ever had thoughts about getting up in the morning to the sight of Iris and Barry happy and smiling at the sight of him despite having slept in the same bed. Not. One. Bit.

Except all the time.

“Watch out!” an urgent voice shouted behind him.

His quick reflexes made him jump back before two men and a large metal transport case could mow him over. Another man that was walking behind them holding a clipboard glared at him before stepping into the bright red building. Eddie smiled in amusement and glanced up at the building. It looked to be an old building that had a rustic feel to it with its red worn walls.

“Excuse me,” a timid voice said behind him. It was a young lady, likely in her early twenties, with light brown hair and dark blue eyes.

Eddie noticed the dark blue cast wrapped around her wrist as she struggled to hold two boxes packed with plates, a large spool of wire, and hanging tools. He moved a few inches to the left before stopping himself.

“You want some help with that? You look like you could use a hand,” he said.

The woman grinned a tight smile.

“I could use two good hands actually.”

Eddie chuckled and gestured again to take the boxes. The woman looks quizzically at him, glanced quickly inside, and shrugged.

“Why not. You look pretty trustworthy.”

Eddie bent his knees a bit to compensate her height to his and two both boxes from her.

“I hope I look trustworthy,” he chuckled, “I am a cop after all.”

“Is that so.”

The woman said with no surprise in her voice. She turned quickly around and continued into the building with a quick wave of her good hand. Eddie tilted his head a bit in confusion and followed her in the building.

“That obvious then?” He asked interested now in this woman that seemed to change her behavior in an instant.

“I suppose I’ve had my fair share of interactions with cops to know one when I see one,” she said, flipping her hand over her shoulder and ascending the stairs.

“Up these stairs is the storage area, you can just put the boxes to the left of the door.”

Eddie entered the room upstairs, scanning his surroundings as he placed the boxes down. The stairs had opened into a large room with other boxes and steel cases lining the walls. A room in the corner was closed off and he heard a few people inside talking. Trying to shake off the sudden suspicion he had about this place, he turned around to talk to the woman.

“So what did you say your name wa-” he cut himself off, realizing that the woman was gone.

Eddie rubbed his fingers on his right hand together, suddenly with the urge to draw his weapon…if he had it.

He descended slowly down the stairs slowly as his hand slid down the barrister to the right and that is when he heard it. Halfway down he heard a muffled ticking coming from the wall to his left. Eddie’s eyes widened in surprise before he kept walking down and out the door. His mind raced about the situation, the cases that were obviously holding something expensive and the type of people that would likely be in this building. Whatever was planned in this place, he needed to get backup before he did anything. Calmly he exited the building and briefly nodded to the woman that was so abrupt earlier. She grinned tightly to him before grabbing more boxes from the van on the street. He gazed at her for another minute, cataloging everything about her appearance in case he needed to describe it later. Turning left, he walked briskly down a nearby alley and took out his phone. After a quick dial, he put it up to his ear.

“Detective West,” he said curtly.

“What is it Eddie?”

“We might have a situation. I don’t want to be sure but I believe there may be a planned robbery at the Rose Building on Elm St.-“

Eddie would have continued. Would have told his partner that he held the ticking of what could have been a bomb set to go off but blackness went over his head and a force of impact to his shoulder made him stagger back. He reacted on instinct, sending his elbow back into the gut of whoever was behind him. Something hard crashed into the back of his head and he staggered forward before he froze when he felt the all too familiar prod of a gun barrel on the back of his neck.

“Yeah, I bet you know what that is. Now you’re going shut up and come with me. No problem yea?”

The gun pressed harder into his neck.

“Yeah,” Eddie grunted out.

Without the gun leaving his neck, he felt a separate pair of hands tying his own behind his back. The restraints felt sharp and metal, likely some type of wire. He had no chance to think of escape before something hard struck the back of his head again and the world went dark.

-

When someone wakes from a sleep, you have no concept of your vision being dark. Sometimes it just happens in an instance with no recollection of going to sleep. Sometimes your mind is filled with memories of a dream.

When someone wakes from head trauma, everything is confusing. The first thing you feel is dizziness, the world seems to tilt even with your eyes closed and a wave of nausea forces you to keep still. Slowly Eddie opened his eyes and fought down both of these. Confusion plagued him as he tried to remember when and where he was. Eddie blinked several times, his vision was dark and what little he could see was blurry.

Like the impact of the blunt object that knocked him out, he jerked in realization that he was back in the Rose Building. The building he suspected had a bomb inside its walls.

“I don’t care!”

Eddie jerked again from the shout nearby. He realized that the ringing in his ears was gone and he could hear clearly again.

“It’s gone to hell! We don’t know who was on the other line! WE HAVE NO CHOICE!”

Eddie’s vision slowly was returning and realizing his legs and arms were tied; he scanned as much of his surroundings as he could. Moving his head around, ignoring the nausea, he saw he was back on the second floor, this time in the closed office that had started his suspicions. A blurry figure was pacing back and forth behind the window next to the door.

“It’s settled!” The figure yelled. The pacing stopped and Eddie realized he was talking on cellphone. The figure hung up and disappeared from the window. Eddie heard the distant thud of a door closing and then silence.

His mind raced as he struggled against the wire ties. Wincing as they cut into his wrists, he transferred his efforts to his ankles tied together.

 _‘Did he have time?’_ he thought.

_‘How much longer before the bomb decided to go off? Should he even risk going down the st-’_

Eddie’s struggles were in vain as a massive crack and then roar invaded all his senses and his body flew back to the wall behind him.

Once again, the world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I have a tendency to write chapters in the coming future instead of the one I need to finish. Which means that at least the next one will come much sooner.
> 
> *Elm St. came from Nightmare On Elm St. because my cousin made me watch it. Which is also the reason I tried to add more mystery and scary parts in this chapter. 
> 
> As always, I appreciate any comments or criticism. I believe both improve my writing and I try to be through on finding spelling mistakes but no one is perfect right? 
> 
> A big thank you to Nevcolleil, Alipeeps, CWMaddy, and Kaia_Kasumi! Your comments were my fuel to update.


End file.
